Smile Like You Mean It
by WritingInTheDarkness
Summary: “Do you ever smile, Ulquiorra?”....The question caught him by surprise,” Rarely.” Before, and during Hueco Mundo. UlquiOrih. Read and review. My first complete bleach fanfic


**Smile like you mean it**

"Come with me, women"

The sound of his voice sent shivers down her spine, something dark and intimate that caused her to gasp and turn in the direction in which she heard the voice. She saw him a distance away, staring at her, the light from the healing shields set a glow to his eyes, they were vibrant green. His lips set into an irritated line. The scowl on his face turned her stomach into knots.

"What do you want from me?" she voiced out, softly, as to not set any kind of emotion, that could in the future be used against her.

"Do not ask questions. I have no desire to explain myself."

"Tell me, otherwise, you are going to have to take me away by force."

"That can be arranged." he came towards her and stopped a few feet in front of her. His eyes, thoughtlessly, tried to stare her into the ground. He grabbed her and urged her in front of him. He took out the pins in her hair, and pocketed them, apparently knowing, that those pins were the only source of her power.

"Why are you doing this?" she skidded to a stop, and had him bump into her.

"I was summoned to get you from Soul Society and take you somewhere else." having just realized that he just answered her question from before, the scowl on his face only intensified.

She walked ahead, no further questions.

"What is your name?" he had barely heard her, but caught the words when he moved closer. The scent of cherries, or some other fruit filled his senses.

"Ulquiorra."

"My name is Orihime." she sighed. It felt weird walking with her, as if it was natural. The silence was comfortable. That's why it was so strange. She has no idea where shes going, or if shes ever going to back and yet everything feels so comfortable. She's not as terrified as she's letting on.

They walked through the palace on Hueco Mundo. It was quiet and desolate, just like him. The structure had been rebuild after Aizen took over. Ulquiorra led Orihime to a small bedroom, and motioned to the clothes folded neatly on the end of the bed.

"Those clothes you wear. Leave the old ones by the door. I'll pick them up later." he turned to leave when he heard her voice.

"Do you ever smile, Ulquiorra?"

The question caught him by surprise," Rarely." and then he smiled at her. Not so much a smile as a half grin. Not even that.

"Smile like you mean it." she didn't bother for a reply, she had shut the door on his face.

The following days were and a trifle boring. Something she wished she would never recall. She met Aizen the same day she arrived on Hueco Mundo. He sat on a platform and acted as a powerful ruler would; arrogant and conceited. Telling her that she was lucky to be alive. She tried to stop herself from bursting into tears. But she did, regardless.

She was sent back to her room, without, so much as an explanation for why she was there, and what good her presence would do. Not any of the other people who were leaning against walls talked her, and she was happy that way. They all sort of looked a like, wearing off masks, and make up like the lines on Ulquiorras face.

Ulquiorra came to her room everyday, forcing her to eat breakfast and dinner. And every time before he left her room, he would hear her say 'smile like you mean it.' Something about that girl was strangely odd. She smiled when he went to visit her, and giggled when he failed to answer her questions.

"Why are you not afraid of me?" her eyes widened and she looked him right in the eye and said, " For some reason, i truly believe you won't hurt me."

"But, why?"

"You can't smile, if you are incapable of that, then maybe you are incapable of hurting those who didn't do anything wrong." her weird conclusions only got a very sincere smile from her captor. She smiled back.

"I smiled, now, am i capable of hurting you?"

"Not in the least. I'm sorry, but i just think you are here because of Aizen, and i don't think your negative side possess all the rest of you."

He looked at her strangely, like he was secretly trying to assess her. Figure out what was wrong with her, that she was so trusting even to those who took her away from all that shes ever known.

Orihime quietly went back to her meal, and he continued to figure out what it is that made her so special. His eyes traveled her body, trying to evaluate her in some way. But the only thing he managed to find was just she was generously curved in all the right places. He made his way back up to her face and saw that she was looking right at him.

"You have something on your face, women." he gestured to her face, and got up to leave.

"Here?" she tried rubbing off the imaginary spot on her left cheek. He motioned to her other cheek, then she tried to rub off that spot, but ended up missing completely.

"I'll get it for you." he moved closed until he was a breath away and gently rub the stain off with his fingers. His eyes darted to her eyes, and they slowly moved closer. There lips met and something electrifying coursed thought both there bodies.

He gripped her arms and brought her closer, but before he can kiss her again, she murmured against his lips, " smile like you mean it." and he did, and it took her breath away.

She slowly moved her hands upward to run her fingers through his silky hair, and it was nothing like she imagined it would be. It felt so good being held by him, like she truly was safe. No more danger, no more wars. Just her and Ulquiorra.

He pressed herself against the length of him. And found her mouth in an open-mouth kiss, that made them breathless for more. She pulled away and kissed his face, his cheeks, his forehead, his eye lids, his nose. And he tried not to be touched by her gentleness, but he was.

He groaned and kissed the length of her neck to her shoulder, and opened the buttons of her Arrancar suite. And saw the tops of her lucious breats. They were made for a mans hand, he grabbed them and teased the little pink nipple and she yelped and flushed a crimson red.

"Ulquiorra-san, are you going to make love to me?" she asked into his neck, where she was leaving butterfly kisses. Her tongue swirling in circles.

"I will, if you keep doing that." and she proceeded to do just that. He forced her head up and met her lips with his. She moaned and he panted. And somewhere in his mind, he thought this was the most ludicrous thing he has ever done, but he cant help the way he feels for the girl in his arms. The same girl who is moaning her name when he happened to close his mouth around a too sensitive nipple and begin to suckle.

Orihimes head swayed side to side, never knowing such pleasure, and certainly never experiencing as she is doing right now, and with her enemy, for christs sake. She had thought of nothing but Ulquiorra since she got here, wondering if she would ever see him smile, or joke, or make love.

She moved her hands down to rip the stupid ugly fabric from his body, and sees that it was worth the wait, his pale chest, taut abs, and broad shoulders. She licks a nipple and hears him hiss from somewhere above her, she makes her way down his body, leaving soul touching kisses, like she is admiring all that she is touching and you can't help but think that she shouldn't be here. Involved in a plot to rule the world. Jesus, were not in the movies.

He pulled away and muttered in a husky voice, " As soon as were done here, I'll bring you back to the human world. I'm sorry i ever brought you here."

She was touched, " Don't say that, if you didn't bring me here, i would never know this feeling. Thank you Ulquiorra-san."

Instead of replying, he pushed her onto the bed and stripped her out of the rest of her clothing. Her hair fanned the pillow, and she stared up at him with radiant gray eyes. Her eyes brimming with tears. Of uncertainty? Or happiness?

"Why are you crying?" he questioned softly, dreading her answer. She might have been lying early when she said she was happy she was here.

"Because Ulquiorra- san, you make me so happy. It's so sad that you try to hide your emotions from me, but i can see you, I'm not blind. You want this, as much as i want this. It's only been a week, but i feel like i have truly connected with you. Its exhilarating." he smiled when he saw that she was so happy. He caressed her cheek, and she felt loved.

"I'd be stupid to tell you that i didn't feel anything for you, Orihime. My head has been going crazy trying to figure out what makes you so special. I know now, you are so positive and vibrant, and enjoy the littlest things. There isn't much to bring you down, and I'm lacking in that. I need someone to light up my life. I need you." he murmured into her ear, and stood up and stripped out of his clothing.

She spread her legs wide, and the tears kept falling when he declared that he needed her as much as she needed him. He bent his head and started to suckle on her engorged clit. The pleasure of it made her moan his name, over and over again. He stuck out his tongue and slowly teased his way up her tight to her little slit, he thrust in and out with his tongue, and the taste of her, so sweet like, will forever be the best taste.

He moved his way up and said in a husky voice," i can't wait much longer, God, Orihime you have no idea how beautiful you are. The way your chest rises and falls, and the way you shake when i tease you with my tongue. I need you now, this will hurt a little."

He spread her legs wider and probed her entrance, then slammed into her. She moaned and the tears were real now, for the pain. He relaxed once he was inside her, then began thrusting in and out over and over again, till he was mindless of the pleasure he was giving, and nothing could stop him from completely making her his.

"Oh, Ulquiorra, faster, harder, oh this feels so good." she grated out, she dug her nails into his shoulder and saw his back flex, from pushing into her so hard. The feel of his chest on hers was unbelievably euphoric. Rubbing against each other, her legs managed to wrap around his hips. And he was bearing his face in her neck, moaning and groaning, and when the last possible second where he thought he would die and go to heaven, she started screaming his name and clenching all around him. That entail sent him over his climax, squirting and never stopping till he was sure he was empty.

They fell together in the bed sheets, side by side. Breaths coming out in pants. Tangled in sheets. And inexorably happy. Ulquiorra smiled down at Orihime, and she flushed back at him. That smile of his, that same smile he never shed once was coming easily.

"Smile like you mean it." and he did, and will for a very long time.

**A/N: They both may seem OoC, but i couldn't help it. This is my third fanfic on Bleach, the first two aren't done yet, but i had to write one about Orih/Uly. I couldn't resist. I dedicate this one to my fiance, Vinny. **


End file.
